A popular tool for the analysis of blood is an automated hematology analyzer. In general, such instruments use particle detection technologies to identify the existence of one or more components of whole blood. Such detection technologies may include, for example, particle light scatter detection, particle impedance as measured by DC current, RF frequency, or otherwise. A number of patent documents address controls for use in an automated hematology analyzer COULTER® GEN-S™ Hematology Analyzer or the COULTER® LH series analyzer, available from Beckman Coulter Corp., the ADVIA® 2120 Hematology System from Bayer, the CELL-DYN 4000 from Abbott, and the Sysmex XE-2100™ Automated Hematology Analyzer from Sysmex, or the like for simulating the characteristics of one or more of detectable characteristics of blood cell components. One particular component that has received attention has been nucleated red blood cells, also known as erythroblasts. See, generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,135,341; 6,962,817; 6,723,563; 6,653,137; 6,221,668; 6,200,500; 6,187,590; and 5,858,790; all incorporated by reference herein. Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need for controls and specifically cellular components for simulating erythroblasts.
The present invention addresses one or more of the above needs by providing improved controls and their cellular fractions, and methods for making controls and a cellular fraction for the controls.